


Miracle fighters

by DisorganizedKitten



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Half a Librarians AU, Left to Write Writers Sanctuary Confidential Cupid Gift Exchange, Ltwwscc, Roarr exists under the name Czaar, There is a stabbing mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorganizedKitten/pseuds/DisorganizedKitten
Summary: “Using misdirection? How unlawful!” Riposte went after the right one, who dodged the hit and brought his baton towards her head. Riposte moved out of the way, but the left one threw a hit too. She blocked it, but between trying to keep herself safe from two attackers and the clouding of judgement that came from the Akuma serum, Riposte was completely open for Alya to walk up behind her and whack her with the abandoned Guitar.“Thatis for Nino,” she snapped, watching Riposte crumple.“You move fast,” Adrien noted.





	Miracle fighters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Callmetiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmetiny/gifts).



> Oh my goodness this is super duper late. I'm so sorry, Tiny. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!  
> I promise, it ends well.
> 
> A thank you to @todrick for betaing for me!

_“So, what should we do our mythology project on? I think the history of dragons around the world would be interesting.”_

_The redhead's parter hummed. “I don't know, dragons are a bit mainstream, and I don't want to lose points for lack of originality.”_

_He narrowed his eyes slightly. “Do you have something else in mind, or just not dragons?”_

_The brunette smiled, “Have you ever heard of the Miracle fighters?”_

_“No, what are they?”_

_“They’re immortals, only surfacing to fight demons and magic. You can find trace of them almost anywhere, if you look enough.” she tapped her throat coyly. “I just so happen to be an expert.”_

 

_Two rows in front of them, another brunet turned to his partner. “What do you think Nette, should we do our project on the Miracle fighters too?”_

_‘Nette’s’ deskmate snorted, pausing her own conversation to cut in. “Why, so you can both lose points for lack of originality?”_

_They both stuck their toungues out. “I don’t know, Nino,” ‘Nette’ shrugged, doing an abysmal job at hiding her smirk. “It’d be a little weird if the self-proclaimed_ expert _doesn’t know as much as two or four random classmates.”_

_The other three laughed, each failing in their own degree to stifle it._

_“That’s the problem with_ self-proclaimed experts. _” The brunette flicked the other’s cap, narrowing her eyes as she leaned back on her chair. “They never check their info against someone else.”_

_“Truer words have never been spoken.”_

_“Actually, I’m pretty sure sometime around the 12th Egyptian dynasty a certain Miracle Fighter said something to the tune of-”_

“Anyway!” _the blond cut in quickly, trying to bring the conversation back to the actual topic before he was embarrassed. ‘Nette’ laughed as he continued. “What are we doing?”_

_“What about the Fou Follet?!” Alya asked right away._

_“The what?”_

_“They’re a version of will-o-wisp, Adrien,” Nino informed. “Nette, what about changelings?”_

_“That or Sidhe,” Marinette nodded._

_“Perfect! We can fill each other plum full of Irish-”_

_“Or Creole,” Alya interjected forcibly._

_“Yes, and/or Creole mythology facts around missions.”_

_Marinette yawned. “Sounds great. But I want a nap first.”_

_“Mood,” Alya yawned in response, leaning onto Marinette’s shoulder._

_“Alright Sleeping beauties, let’s vacate the school before you two collapse.”_

Adrien slammed his fist into the door. “You have got to be kidding me!” he turned around, rubbing his forehead. “Again. I’m really off my game.”

“We’re not out of the running yet,” Marinette said, barely panting as she surveyed the area. “There’s no way they had enough time to cut off all exits.”

“The open exit runs back where we just came from, and trying to loop around will take ages. They'll be gone by the time we make it over, and even then the stabilizers are going to be off.”

Marinette tutted lightly. “Think outside the box, remember? Can you give me a boost?”

Adrien shrugged, but obliged, bending down so she could climb onto his shoulders. Marinette scrambled up, caught her balance, and then jumped off his shoulders. She slammed a hook into the barred window, and hung off it. The window bent under her weight, slowly at first, and then completely peeling away and dropping her into Adrien's waiting arms.

“Nice thinking, Buginette.”

“Thank you.”

Adrien tossed her again, and Marinette latched onto the windowsill this time. She shimmied through, cursing the fluffy skirts of the 1700s -at least she wasn't trying in a 1850s skirt! That would be downright impossible - and somersaulted into the hallway. Marinette started to dismantle the lock, but gave up a second in, completely prying the mechanism out of the door.

“M’lady, you’re the best,” Adrien smiled.

Marinette nodded. “I know that, now come on. We still have an akuma to catch, an object to swipe, and then teammates to check on.” she cracked her knuckles, and then the two of them took off.

The building the akuma had led them too was a stereotypical movie maze-atory, hallways that led nowhere, winding around the building to hide where the real rooms were. None of the Miracle fighters disagreed when Plagg had huffed about the obvious discrepancy they had missed during the building’s construction. How would architects build this in the 1700s? And why would they think it was a good use of resources?  
Footsteps echoed across the hallways as the two timetravelers ran, the low heels on the tiles emphasizing the noise.

Marinette pivot-hopped around a corner, pausing a few feet in for Adrien to slam a vortex stabilizer into the wall, before they were both off again.

The Akuma organization dated back to.. well, they hadn’t figured that out yet. The problem with time travel was that they could go backwards and establish themselves in any time they wish, and since the Miracle fighters (someone in 1200 AD had coined the name, and it stuck) hadn’t caught on to Akuma’s meddling until they were rooted enough to change history, the Miracles didn’t actually know where to look. So they were stuck chasing the heads with flamethrowers, since they couldn’t cut it off before they split.

“Eat blade!”

Adrien and Marinette dove to the side, caught off guard. _Of course_ Riposte and Guitar laid a trap.

“Sorry, I'm allergic to steel,” Adrien quipped. Marinette could hear his baton extending, and she pulled out her bandalore too.

“You take Riposte, I take Guitar?”

“Already on it, M'lady!”

Marinette nodded, and threw the yo-yo out. It twisted around the guitar - Why wouldn’t Guitar Villain fight with a guitar? That made sense in the grand scheme of things. _Not_. Then again, neither did Akuma.

Guitar hollered, trying to yank the weapon out of the string.

“It's not that easy to snap magic, now is it?” Marinette taunted, loosening the string as he stumbled forward. She dashed to a wall, sticking her tongue out as she leaned casually against it.

Guitar snarled and rushed at her, a shout that had something to do with feeling the music echoing off the walls. Marinette braced herself, and leapt onto his shoulders as he tried to crush her.

A well placed heel strike - that hopefully didn't cause any bleeding, these heels were _sharp_ \- and he was down.

Marinette rolled off the body as it came down, landing daintily. She looked up, finding Adrien and Riposte still trading blows. She stood up, staying far enough away to not be completely in range, but close enough to jump in at a moment's notice. “You good, Kitty?”

“Absolutely purrfect M'lady, never been better.” and then as he moved to dodge a blow, Adrien split in two.

“Using misdirection? How unlawful!” Riposte went after the right one, who dodged the hit and brought his baton towards her head. Riposte moved out of the way, but the left one threw a hit too. She blocked it, but between trying to keep herself safe from two attackers and the clouding of judgement that came from the Akuma serum, Riposte was completely open for Alya to walk up behind her and whack her with the abandoned Guitar.

 _“That_ is for Nino,” she snapped, watching Riposte crumple.

“You move fast,” Adrien noted.

Alya dropped the guitar and pulled her flute out. “It helps that I've been able to build solid illusions recently. Did you guys place all the vortex stabilizers?”

Adrien nodded.

“How..” Marinette glanced back at Riposte, flinching.

Adrien finished the sentence for her. “How is Nino?”

“He safely in the 21st century with the others, and is getting the medical attention he needs.”

“Good.”

“Are we ready to get outta here?” Alya glanced around, eyes wary.

“I think so. We can take these two and double back, Lady Wifi and Befana should still be waiting..” Marinette turned to Alya, “Are they-?”

Alya nodded. “I passed them both.” she held her flute to her mouth, and blew a few notes. Two stretchers appeared, which flew themselves over to the Akuma and picked the up.

“Now, who remembers the way back?”

Two pairs of eyes landed, unamused, on Marinette. She snorted. “I’m kidding! It’s hard to get lost in a box, come on.”

***

Despite knowing that Nino had made it safely to the atrium, Marinette and Adrien still ran towards the medical room as soon as they crossed the threshold. Alya joined them seconds later, having literally dropped the Akumas at Tikki and Orikko’s feet.

“How’s he doing?”

“The blade had traces of corruption on it, but we were able to treat the infection before it went too far.” Wayzz was sitting just to the side of Nino’s cot.

“Oh thank goodness.” Marinette laid her head on the edge of the cot.

“Thank you, Wayzz,” Alya said, reaching for Nino’s hand.

Wayzz just nodded.

Trixx appeared out of nowhere to kneel beside Alya. “If you had gotten him here even half a minute later it would have latched on too much to be pulled. I’m proud of you for keeping your head, kit.”

“Would you believe me if I said I was panicking the entire time? I think it was training that got me through it.”

“That’s why we train,” Trixx agreed.

They sat there for a while, the only noises being faint and coming from the Kwami going about their business in other rooms.

Pollen poked her head into the atrium, blonde hair still under a net. “Kids, you need to come eat. Nino isn’t going to pop out of existence while you’re gone.”

They started to grumble, but Pollen just clicked her tongue and ushered them into the dining room. Alya glanced back at Nino one more time as she left the room.

She stopped, eyes locked on his purple shirt. The purple shirt that was blue when she had been right beside him. Alya reached for her flute, but his shirt was blue again before she moved an inch. “Did anyone else see that?”

“See what?” Adrien asked, joining her in the doorframe.

“He flashed purple.”

Adrien sucked in a breath. “But he’s not now, right? Maybe you were just seeing things?”

“I know what I saw, Adrien!”

Pollen clicked her tongue again. “We kwami know what we’re doing when we kill corruption. It’s not uncommon for bouts of worry to change which images are transmitted to the brain, especially after such a traumatic event as this. Now get in here and get some food in you, or I’ll be forced to send Chloe on the next missions solo.”

Alya nodded, taking a deep breath as she turned. She had gotten him back in time. She had to have.

  


Bright. That was what he thought as he regained consciousness. Too bright. He belonged somewhere dark. Dark and alone. He wanted the dark.

The light lessened as he thought it. Once it was dark enough he could open his eyes he did so. There was a very dark bubble around the object he had been laid on. He sat up slowly, feeling around his surroundings.

He didn’t know where he was.

He didn’t know who he was.

He existed, but why? How old was he? What was his purpose? How did he manage the bubble?

He held up his hand, watching the brown fingers move. Another bubble, a smaller, blue, one this time popped out.

He made bubbles. What a fun purpose. Actually, why couldn’t that be a name too? Bubbler. Yeah, he liked that.

_“Bubbler.”_

He snapped around, looking for the source of the voice.

 _“Bubbler, I am Hawkmoth.”_ It was in his head. _“You are one of my warriors, tasked with retrieving the artifacts of the Mage from a group of thieves. You were captured by our enemies hours ago. It’s good to hear from you. Are you willing to retake your mantel and continue the fight?”_

Bubbler nodded. That sounded workable. “Of course, man.”


End file.
